People (The Old Boar Suffered)
ListsEdit *'Monarchs of Norway' *'Monarchs of Denmark' *'Monarchs of Jórvík' *'Monarchs of Suðreyjar' *'Monarchs of Cornwall' *'Monarchs of England' *'Monarchs of Orkney' *'Monarchs of Wessex' Ninth CenturyEdit :Main article: [http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Ninth_Century_(The_Old_Boar_Suffered) Ninth Century (The '''Old' Boar Suffered)]'' *'Ivar the Boneless' (Ívarr hinn beinlaus) was a legendary Norse hero, Viking, and king, famous for being a commander in the Great Heathen Army and successfully founding and leading the Norse kingdom of Suðreyjar. Ivar was the son of the powerful Ragnar Lodbrok, and his descendants are of the House of Uí Ímair. *'Halfdan Hvitserk' was a legendary Viking leader alongside his brother Ivar the Boneless, and first King of Jórvík. Halfdan founded the influential House of Hvitserk, which would rule in England for centuries after his death. *'Björn Ironside' was a son of Ragnar Lodbrok and legendary king in Sweden, of the Munsö dynasty. *'Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye' was a son of Ragnar Lodbrok and ruled as King of Sjælland *'Guthrum the '''Old' was a commander of the Great Heathen Army, famous for leading Viking forces against Alfred of Wessex at the Battle of Edington, as well as other encounters. After the War of the Great Heathen Army, Guthrum was awarded the Kingdom of East Anglia. *'''Harald Fairhair (Old Norse: Haraldr hárfagri, Norwegian: Harald Hårfagre; c. 850 – c. 932) is regarded as first king of a unified Norway, ruling from c. 872 after the Battle of Hafrsfjord. *'Sigfríð Halfdansson' (c. 855 – 920) was Halfdan Hvitserk's eldest son and the second king of Jórvík. Secured his rule through the English Brother War, which placed him against Guðfrið Halfdansson of southern Jórvík and Ragnarr Halfdansson of Cornwall. Supported Æthelweard in Æthelwold's War, in which he managed to conquer East Anglia, at the price of territorial concessions to his rival Ormar, as well as greater autonomy to his vassals. *'Guðfrið Halfdansson' (c. 860 - 901) was the second son of Halfdan Hvitserk, who attempted to place his son Halfdan as heir to the Kingdom of Jórvík over the king Sigfrið 's own son Sigbjörn. This subsequently began the English Brother War, and in 901 he would be captured and killed by King Sigfríð after the Battle of St. Albans. *'Ragnarr Halfdansson' (c. 863) was the third son of Haldfan Hvitserk. In 882 Ragnarr ans his brother Guðfrið conquered the Kingdom of Cornwall, ruling as its first Norse king under the Kingdom of Jórvík. Ragnarr supported his brother in the English Brother War, agreeing to white peace with Sigfríð in 902. Later Ragnarr fought Sigfríð in Æthelwold's War. *'Eohric of East Anglia' (died 904) was the second Norse king of East Anglia, after its conquest and rule by Guthrum the Old. After the defeat of Wessex in the War of the Great Heathen Army, East Anglia was established as a vassal of Ivar the Boneless, although this relationship was largely nominal. Under Eohric East Anglia attempted to secede from Suðreyjar, by supporting Æthelwold's forces. At the Battle of Holme in 904 Eohric would be killed by the forces of Sigfríð of Jórvík. *'Eirik Haraldsson' (Old Norse: Eiríkr Haraldsson, Norwegian: Eirik Haraldsson; c. 885 – 954) was the favorite son of Harald Fairhair, and succeeded him as King of Norway. Eirik would be deposed in the year 933 by nobles infuriated by Eirik's rule, who supported his brother Haakon. *'Sigurd Haakonsson' (Old Norse: Sigurðr Hákonarson; c. 895-962) was a Norwegian nobleman and Jarl of Lade in Trøndelag. Sigurd was a supporter and friend to the Norwegian king Haakon I, before his death in 961 at the Battle of Fitjar against Harald Greycloak and the other sons of Eirik Bloodaxe. In 962 Sigurd was burnt to death on the orders of Harald Greycloak. Tenth CenturyEdit :Main article: [http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Tenth_Century_(The_Old_Boar_Suffered) Tenth Century (The '''Old' Boar Suffered)]'' *'[http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Gorm_the_Old_(The_Old_Boar_Suffered) Gorm the '''Old']' - ('Old''' Norse: Gormr gamli; c. 900 - 958) was the first historically recognized King of Denmark, reigning from c. 936 to his death c. 958. Gorm the Old ruled from Jelling, commissioning one of the oldest of the Jelling Stones in honor of his wife Thyra. *'Harald Bluetooth' (Old Norse: Haraldr blátǫnn Gormsson; c. 935 - 986) was the son of Gorm the Old'''and second King of Denmark, succeeding his father in the year 958. *Sweyn Forkbeard' ('Old''' Norse: Sveinn Tjúguskegg; 960 - 1014) was the son of Harald Bluetooth, ascending to the throne of Denmark in 986. Sweyn famously led the Danish Conquest of England, beginning in 1007. Sweyn would be crowned the first Danish king of Jórvík and later the Kingdom of England. *'Harald II of Denmark' was King of Denmark from 1011 until his death, having previously served as regent for his father Sweyn Forkbeard during the invasion of England by Danish forces. Upon the death of Sweyn Forkbeard, Harald succeeded his father as King of Denmark, while his brother Cnut became King of England, and later succeeded Harald in Denmark. *'Haakon Haraldsson' (c. 920–961), also known as Haakon the Good (Old Norse: Hákon góði, Norwegian: Håkon den gode) was the third King of Norway, and succeeded as king after Eirik was deposed in 933. *'Harald II Greycloak' (Old Norse: Haraldr gráfeldr, Norwegian: Harald Gråfell, Danish: Harald Gråfeld; died 970) was a son of Eirik Bloodaxe, who established himself as King of Norway after Haakon I died in battle. *'Haakon Sigurdsson' (Old Norse: Hákon Sigurðarson, Norwegian: Håkon Sigurdsson; c. 937 – 995) was the son of Sigurd Haakonsson, Jarl of Lade and ruler of Trøndelag and Hålogaland. After the death of his father at the hands of Harald Greycloak, Haakon fought against Norway before fleeing to Denmark, where he conspired alongside Harald Bluetooth, King of Denmark. Haakon successfully defeated Harald Greycloak with the help of Harald Bluetooth, and Norway became a vassal of Denmark until 977, when Haakon severed his alliance with Harald. Haakon would later be deposed by Olaf Tryggvason, a descendant of Harald Fairhair, first King of Norway. *'Cnut the Great' Knútr inn ríki; c. 985 – 12 November 1035) was a son of Sweyn Forkbeard, who upon his father's death, claimed the Kingdom of England and completed the Danish Conquest of England. Upon the death of his brother Harald II, Cnut became king in Denmark. An invasion of Norway in 1028 led to its conquest, creating what is known as the North Sea Empire, a personal union between England, Denmark, and Norway. Eleventh CenturyEdit :Main article: [http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Eleventh_Century_(The_Old_Boar_Suffered) Eleventh Century (The '''Old' Boar Suffered)]'' *'Svein Knutsson' (c. 1008) was a son of Cnut the Great, who was appointed his regent in Norway in 1030. Svein ruled Norway until 1046, interrupted from 1043 to 1045 by Magnus the Good. In 1046 he was expelled for good by Harald Hardrada. *'Harold Harefoot' (c. 1015 - 1038) was a son of Cnut the Great by his wife Ælfgifu of Northampton. Upon Cnut's death Harold claimed the Kingdom of England, despite his brother Harthacnut being the designated heir to the kingdom. After a year of campaigning in England, Harold was finally crowned king. He died in 1038 with no children, allowing Harthacnut to land in England from Denmark. *'Harald III Sigurdsson' (c. 1015 - 1066) was a king of Norway, who managed to seize the throne from the Danish after the death of his kinsman Magnus the Good by a war with Denmark. Harald was the brother of Olaf II, who died in 1030 at the Battle of Stiklestad against those loyal to Cnut the Great. Harald went into exile in the Kievan Rus', becoming a successful military commander and later captain of the Varangian Guard. In 1046 Harold became king of Norway, and began a period of almost constant war with Denmark, as well as internal reform. In 1066 Harald launched an invasion of England to seize the throne, but was killed at the Battle of Stamford Bridge against Harold II of England. *'Harthacnut' (c. 1018 - 1042) was a son of Cnut the Great and Emma of Normandy, who became king of Denmark upon his father's death. The death of his brother and rival Harold Harefoot allowed Harthacnut to take the throne of England as well. Harthacnut had no children, and was considered in poor health for much of his reign. In June 1042 he died of a stroke, brought on by excessive drinking at a wedding. *'Magnus the Good' (1024 - 1045) was a king of Norway and son of Olaf II. Magnus returned to Norway in 1043 after spending much of his life in exile after the death of his father in 1030. In 1045 Magnus would be killed by Svein Knutsson, who managed to retake Norway for about a year, before Harald Hardrada, Magnus' kinsman, retook the kingdom from the descendants of Cnut the Great. *'Harold II Sveinsson' (c. 1029 - 1083) was a son of Norwegian king Svein Knutsson, who in 1042 claimed the throne of England after his uncle died heirless. Harold spent the first few years of his reign fighting against multiple claimants to the English throne, as the previous two mediocre reigns had eroded the English people's trust in Harold's dynasty. Harold stabilized the Kingdom of England like no ruler since the times of Cnut the Great, ending the powerful rivalry between the crown and the Jarldom of Wessex, fighting numerous campaigns in Scotland and Wales, and defending England from Harald Hardrada of Norway and other invaders. Category:The Old Boar Suffered